


Just "Friends" || An Original Story

by AWWrither



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fandom mention, Funny, Humor, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Partying, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWWrither/pseuds/AWWrither
Summary: A group of friends all move into the same house together. Four females and three males, each with different personas, personalities, beliefs and ideals. Alex is a smart, short tempered female. Abby is a quick-witted, sarcastic female. Madison was a music loving dork. Amelia is a artsy, quirky individual. Lucas is a sarcastic, dull guy who plays drums. Evan is a very caring and loving guy. Noah is a sarcastic person who comes up with quick jokes. What will happen when these 7 individuals collide? Will they live in peace? Hate each other? Or end up loving one another?Story by AWWrither and a close friend





	1. Chapter One || The Start

A small moving van pulls up next to the curb, parking by a small plot of land. Surrounded by large pine trees and secret passages to unknown areas, the home sat right in the middle of it all, a rustic building. The old grey stone and timeless oak framing makes the building look older than it is. The house was located in Windinburg, where they had everything they could ever want, coffee shops, bookstores, restaurants.

 

Eight people were moving into the small plot of Mid-Nowhere. Four girls and three boys were moving onto the plot of land, all sharing the house. Each one has a unique personality, persona, beliefs and opinions. A group of old friends move in together into the small plot.

 

“Jesus, this is small…” A short blonde jumped from the passenger side of the moving van, her nose scrunching up as she looked at the building. A taller brown haired girl slide from the driver’s side to the front. A smile rises onto her face as she looks at the blonde.

 

“Must be bigger on the inside!” She hummed, analyzing the grey stone and rotting wood. She nodded in approval as she gave the blonde a grin.

 

“God, I can’t believe this…” The blonde groaned as she grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder, she made a glum face. A large noise caused the brunette and the blonde to turn and face the back of the van. The back had opened up, hopping out was two boys, one had brown hair with worn blue tips, a smile on his face. The other one had dark hair with a tan complexion. The dark haired one walked up to where the girls were standing.

 

“This is fucking hopeless!” He said, his voice laced with sarcasm and cheeriness. The brunette jabbed him in his stomach, a scowl playing on her face. He grunts, holding his stomach in pain. “Ow-”

 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad…” The blue tipped hair boy said, a light smile on his face as he closed the back of the van.

 

“Stop being cheery, it dampens my bitchy mood…” The blonde remarked, while the towering guy looked down at her with a concerned look. The slightly shorter, but still decently tall one laughed at both of their expressions. The brunette rolled her eyes.

 

“Calm down, now. Where are the other four?” She asked as she looked around for the other two. She was answered by the engine of a old, but a decently well sounding engine from an broken, blue pickup truck that pulled in. From the back, a pink haired girl jumped out, falling flat on her stomach on the grass.

 

“Guess who’s back!” She sang, a grin appearing on her face as she looked around at all the scenery. The blonde shrieked as she fell, but frowned after her scream.

 

“Back again!” The brunette did finger guns at the pink haired girl on the ground, who finger gunned back, her grin growing.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t fall out the back-” The dark haired boy said, a grin appearing on his face. A dark haired girl left the driver's side of the car, a frown. She was carrying a decently sized box, it being taped shut. “Jesus, this weighs more than my-”

 

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” The brunette frowned, pointing at the dark haired girl. She frowned, but then gave a slight smile.

 

“It’s blonde magic, you wouldn’t understand.” The shorter blonde girl mused, shifting her bag around on her back while the tan guy barked a laugh with the tall one. The brunette narrowed her eyes on the blonde.

 

“But you also use blonde to defend yourself when you do something dumb.” She said, a frown growing on her face as the blonde just grinned mischievously.

 

“That’s because blonde’s have many abilities.” She mused. The brunette frowned.

 

“I swear…” The brunette sighed, looking at the blonde as she swung the keys around her finger, walking up to the door.

 

“Now that everyone is here, I can claim my room. You guys can work out who gets what room after I get mine!” She chirped happily. She walked up to the old porch and fumbled with the key, which is now flying wildly through the air.

 

“This is why we give it to someone more responsible. Like Evan,” The brunette said, making Evan, the boy with his tips dyed blue, give a nervous smile. The blonde frowned, giving the brunette a glare before kicking at the door once it wouldn’t open.

 

“Stop! You’ll break it-” The pink haired girl said from the bush, making the blonde scream then fall onto the door. The door made a noise before crashing into the house, it landing with a loud thud. The blonde covered her mouth, a scream on the verge of coming out.

 

“That was… eventful,” She gave a bashful grin, scratching the back of her neck nervously as she stared down at the door, horror laced on her features.

 

“Eventful my ass, we need a new door now-” The brunette sighed, crossing her arms as she pulled her phone out for places they could get a new door from.

 

“Look on the bright side, we can get a new door!” The tan brunette girl chirped, a hopeful look upon her.

 

“Do I need to add ‘door’ to the grocery list.” A new voice called. The blonde girl whipped her around, her eyes wide in shock.

 

“We invited him?” The blonde hissed to the brunette girl, her eyes slivered and her cheeks reddened.

 

“I did, yes.” She grinned. “I thought we interacted with him enough for him to be ‘part of the gang y’know?”

 

“I think that you just secretly hate me.” The blonde mumbled, a bitter look on her face with a teasing undertone.

 

“Very funny Abby-” The brunette gave a slight smile.

 

“Alex thinks I’m kidding, hilarious.” Abigail, or Abby for short, snickered to Evan, who looked down at her with a small grin.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Evan gave a small laugh. “You two have been friends for, ever it seems.”

 

“Not true,” Alex hummed, crossing her arms. “I hung out with a bunch of people in my elementary years, mostly guys who created a club and stuff, but then in 6th grade I played cards with different guys.”

 

“Primarily same with me, except for the club-cult thing, but I would always kinda just adapt to the person I thought I was closest to.” Abby shrugged, thinking back to those days with a deep frown. She often didn’t have very fond memories of her Primary or Intermediate years, she had always felt like she was more of a drifter, or a follower.

 

“It wasn’t a cult, but that was a fun year…” Alex frowned, memories that she didn’t want coming back to her. She shook her head lightly, she wasn’t crying today, not here and not right now. Those people had been assholes to Alex, teasing her because she was different. A different group gave her the nickname 'Owl.' Abby gave her friend a teasing look, before scoffing lightly.

 

“It was so a cult. I swear I saw you guys chanting to Satan once.”

 

 

“No it wasn’t, we just talked about video games and… more video games.”

 

“Same difference.” Abby ended the conversation with that, deciding that bringing up the past wouldn’t be the best way to spend her first day in a household full of her Middle and High school friends.

 

“So, grocery list or not?” The same boy from before quipped, a mocking look in his eye.

 

“Sure, add it the the grocery list Lucas..” Alex rolled her eyes at the male.

 

“I’ll go now, get it over with.” He added. “Anybody wanna come?” He asked, a bored look in his eye. Abby fought the urge to scream yes at the top of her lungs, when Alex gave her a malicious grin.

 

“I’m sure Abby would love to go with you.” She smoothed, a grin on her face. “I already sent her the list of groceries to get, you guys just need to go and pick them up.” Abby jabbed her in the side roughly with her elbow, causing Alex to swing a subtle kick at the blonde. Abby gave a small yelp as she backed away quickly, glaring up at her brunette friend.

 

“We’ll get unpacked, you two have fun.” Alex gave a little wave at Abby and Lucas before Abby scowled, walking back to the porch and the fallen door.

 

“I’m claiming my room first, bitches!” Abby screamed, picking up her backpack in both hands and sprinting into the house, the tall, tan skinned female and the pink haired girl screaming after her. Alex shook her head, scoffing lightly. She was definitely the mom of the group, until Evan was around. Then he was practically the caretaker of the group, with a huge amount of sass. Alex had found each person’s personality type long ago, that was just what she did. She discovered everything about a person without having to

 

“I want the corner room!” The pink-haired girl’s screams could be heard from outside the echoing walls of the home, the group of four that stood in the yard looking at each other in perplexity as they listened to the arguing.

“I will drown you two in your sleep if I don’t get that room,” Abby’s threats seemed to boom over the other two girls’ bickering. “OUT OF MY WAY,” Could be heard, before there was a great crash, then the slam of a door.

 

“Did somebody die?” Evan worriedly asked, a teasing undertone in his voice.

 

“Maybe…” Alex frowned, her eyes showing that she was frightened by all the noise and death threats.

 

“Amelia would die off first,” The tan, but tall boy snickered, referring to the pink-haired girl.

 

“No way, Madison would,” Lucas snickered, thinking back to Middle school when the two were on the same wrestling team. Madison was appalled by the thought of the ring, and thought that if she studied up ways to fight she would be the best, without any practice.

 

“Haha, very funny Noah, you too Lucas...” Alex frowned.

 

“Should we check?” Evan whispered after a moment of dead-silence, hearing nothing from the inside of the home.

 

“Yes-” Alex said, picking up her bag and walking inside the dark house. Peering around the corner, she didn’t see anyone from over to her left, but to her right, a door was cracked open.

 

“Hello-?” Noah yelled into the house, before Lucas jabbed him in the stomach, putting a finger to his lips to indicate for him to be quiet. “Could’ve just told me to shut up,” Noah growled lowly, glaring at Lucas.

 

“You two be quiet-” Evan scolded, a frown on his face as a scream was heard.

 

“Alex?” Noah called, her being the only other female that didn’t die in whatever happened in the house. He looked at the house, realizing how dim it was. He flicked a light switch on, revealing a large open area with a kitchen to the left corner. A grin appeared on his face. “May be this isn’t hopeless after all!”  

 

“Guy’s, they’re alive, and start unpacking your rooms.” Alex called from the room she claimed. “Go on now.”

 

“Alright, alright…” Noah huffed.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Good lord I’m starving.” Madison groaned, holding her stomach as she drooped over a couch Evan and Noah had brought in. Abby snickered, and sat on the girl's legs, which hardly fazed Madison.

 

“Speaking of starvation,” Noah said, walking into the living room from the kitchen. “When are you going to the store?” He drawled.

 

“No idea.” Alex hummed as she closed the door to her room, her clothes covered in paint, since that’s what she’s been doing while waiting for everyone else to finish unpacking

 

“It’s not that important, right?” Abby laughed nervously, hoping to get out of going to the store with Lucas. She didn’t have any problem with him,

 

“I mean, we can order takeout-”

 

“We can’t live off of takeout.” Evan piped incredulously,

 

“We could, I mean. I eat… a lot…” Alex shrugged sheepishly.

 

“Which is exactly why we need them to go and get substantial food.” Evan scowled, looking to Abby. “Now get going!”

 

“Fine fine, whatever Soccer mom-” Alex groaned, really wanting takeout food. She looked outside, the sun shining and birds were flying. A perfect day for takeout and not going outside. A good day for videogames.

 

“Where are the car keys?” Abby mumbled, a light glare on her face.

 

“Right here,” Lucas entered the living space from his room, the keys to his car swinging around his fingers in a taunting manner. “But you aren’t driving.”

 

“And why not?” Abby sassed, perching a hand on her hip as she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh hell no, you aren’t going anywhere in my car, not unless I’m driving.” He snickered, Abby’s cheeks turning pink as she glared up at him.

 

"That's ridiculous..." Abby groaned.

 

“Well, we’ll see you later, bye Abby, bye Lucas.” Alex pushed them out the door, not wanting anymore of the arguing between the two. She kept the door shut as the two slowly left the house, still bickering about the car.

 

“Of course she shoves us out of the door.” Abby mumbled as she sat in the passenger seat of Lucas’s car, waiting for him to get into the car. The whole car felt like it was taken straight out of an 80’s movie; it seemed to be an old car, but still kept in prime shape. In the back, big gulp cups littered the floor along with gum wrappers and various bottles of water that were long-since empty, while the front was kept sterile and clean.

 

“So which store are we going to?” Lucas asked, stepping into the car as he slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter Two || An Eventful Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gilmore girls watching and slight shipping

The heat of day had only increased since Abby and Lucas had left, causing the inside of Lucas’s car to heat up drastically, it was practically an inferno by the time they got back to their home. Abby’s arms pitifully wrapped around bounds of grocery’s, a deep scowl of concentration on her face as she struggled to keep her balance with the new weight.

 

“Are you struggling with groceries?” Lucas’s mocking voice filled Abby’s ears, making her scowl deepen, although there was a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

 

“No,” She responded coolly, turning around with struggle so she could face him. He gave a blunt scoff, before taking multiple bags of food out of the backseat of the car.

 

“No, say no to this-” Alex stepped outside, reciting lyrics from Hamilton, making Abby scowl and scrunch her nose up in disgust.  

 

“Not today,” Abby grunted, holding the groceries in her shaking arms.

 

“It’s everyday,” Alex grinned.

 

“Make yourself useful and take some groceries,” Lucas snickered. “Since it’s evident Abby can’t do it by herself,”

 

“Listen here-”

 

“Sure sure, that’s what I was going to do in the first place.” Alex grinned.

 

“I thought you were going to smack the bags out of my hands in all honesty,” Abby admitted, stumbling behind Lucas to reach the door.

 

“I’m offended.” Alex drawled, her sarcastic nature coming to hand. Her and Abby were alike in that way, one of the many traits they happened to bond over.

 

“Did you read the list I sent you?” Evan called from inside the home, sticking his head out from the empty doorway.

 

“We read it,” Abby yelled back. “But we didn’t exactly follow it,” She added more quietly, Lucas snickering from beside her.

“You got five tubs of ice cream?” Evan’s incredulous and horrified voice filled the home, Abby wincing from his loud tone.

 

“Bless your soul.” Alex said, her voice filling with sincerity

 

“There will be no soul blessing tonight.” Evan scowled at her, then looked mournfully back at the tubs.

 

“Yes there will be Evan, they got five tubs! Five! That’s amazing-”

 

“And nothing with real nutrition! They got microwavable take-out.”

 

“Are you serious!” Noah yelled from the living room, laughing loudly at the situation. “Nice going Abby,” He snickered, elbowing her slumped for on the couch.

 

“I mean, that’s fine, it’s still editable-”

 

“I always had them as a kid, plus, we got teriyaki sauce to go with it.” Abby grinned, poking her head up from the worn couch only to be met with Evan’s fiery gaze. She gave him a small, pitiful looking smile before lowering herself back onto the couch, her body sinking into the old materials.

 

“He’s cheerful,” She mumbled, Noah giving her a small, teasing smile and a weak laugh.

 

“He’s a mom, he likes it when things are done his way.” He snickered, making Abby give a small laugh.

 

“Where’s dinner!?” Amelia screamed from her room, stepping out from Madison’s door. The two’s rooms were connected, and Amelia had no human way to get out of hers unless it was through Madison’s bedroom door.

 

“Ask Abigail and Lucas.” Evan snarked back, Amelia and Madison stepping out of Madison’s room with confused expressions.

 

“Why? Did they fuck up again?” Madison groaned, looking at Abby with a deadpan look, to which she replied with her tongue sticking out as an insult.

 

“In a way, but they got five tubs of ice cream, so it’s all good~”

 

“Five- Really? You bitch-”

 

“I only got the bare necessities,” Abby added defensively, struggling for a moment before she stood from the sunken-in couch, the plush comfort of the worn material leaving her body. “And I got a tub of sorbet, because that shit is just too good.”

 

“You had one job Abby!” Amelia shouted, a teasing hint to her voice.

 

“And she delivered alright,” Noah snickered, earning a hard jab in the side from Alex, who had since hopped over the back of the couch and landed in Abby’s previous seat; which happened to be next to Noah.

 

“You need to be quiet.” Alex hissed, a mocking tone in her voice, although Noah still gave her an annoyed look.

 

“I can’t cook with this!” Evan yelled, waving his arms in the air.

 

“Sure you can,” Abby coughed, sarcastic optimism filling her tone.

 

“If you count cheap noodles with a melted ice-cream sauce.” He argued, Madison laughing at him.

 

“You could be on one of those cooking shows if you wanted to, y’know where they make great stuff out of like- pig’s feet-” Alex added optimistically.

 

“What if that’s not what I want to do though.” Evan crosses his arms, a frown growing on his face.

 

“Make do with what you have?” Abby suggested weakly.

 

“I wouldn’t have to make do with it if you would’ve gotten real food!” Evan exclaimed, Abby laughing meekly before quickly fleeing the kitchen, heading into her own room.

 

“Nice going Evan!” Alex swore under her breath before heading off the Abby’s room. “Abby! Hey-”

 

“No-no, it’s fine-I’m all good-” Abby called through the door, her voice cracking slightly. She hated it when her emotions took over her like that, when her heart grew bigger than her mind and body itself. Hot tears sprung to her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, burning her skin. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, frantically trying to wipe the tears.

 

“No it isn’t. Let me come in, please…” Alex said in a quiet tone, knowing how Abby hated when other heard it when she talked to Abby when upset. Abby slowly opened the door, and Alex slipped in, slamming it behind her.

 

 

 

“Get in the van.” Evan’s strict tone filled the quiet air of Mid-Nowhere. Abby shook her head, and struggled to stay standing outside the sliding metal door as Alex attempted to pull her into the insides.

 

“Where are we going ‘Soccer Mom’?” Alex teased, using the soccer mom-like van and the fact that he’s been called that to tease him slightly.

 

“Somewhere where we can get real food,” Evan snapped, glaring slightly at her. It was evident that he was in a pissy mood, but it was just too fun to mess with him. “Get in the damn van Abigail, I swear to god-”

 

“Sorry for being curious…” She pouted, frowning.

 

“nO,” Abby yelled, digging her heels into the soft dirt below. Lucas’s groans could be heard from inside the vehicle, along with some sort of movement. Abby heard another person’s breathing close to her ear, and assumed it was Lucas, her cheeks turning a light pink colour as she continued to glare at Evan.

 

“God damn,” Lucas groaned, rolling his eyes. “Just get in.” He mumbled in her ear. “Or I swear to God, I will throw you in this car myself.” He got out of the passenger side of the car as Abby opened her mouth to speak.

 

“No you won’t,”

 

“Watch me.” He grunted, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her forcefully into the van. Abby let out a yelp, her body colliding with the floor of the van. She glared up at Lucas, a taunting smirk on his face as he sat back down in his seat.

 

“Jesus-” Alex said, her voice drained, airless. She scrunched her nose up when Abby landed. “Dear sweet Jesus-”

 

“I think I’ll just launch myself out of a window now, thanks.” Abby said dryly after Evan closed the door.

 

“Good plan-” Alex frowned. The seating went Evan in the driver's seat, Lucas in the passenger seat. Noah by the window, Alex in the middle, Abby next to the window. Then Madison and Amelia in the back with window seats.

 

“Oh no you won’t, the windows and doors are child-locked.” Evan snickered maliciously from the front seat, looking back at Abby’s slivered eyes through the rear-view mirror.

 

“But… windows-” Alex complained, seeing she wasn’t seated by one, and the car was warm.

 

“Sucks to be you.” Lucas laughed from the front seat turning around to glare at Alex teasingly.

 

“Not as much as it does to be you.” Abby snarked from the right side of Alex, directly across from Lucas.

 

“That was a horrible comeback.” Lucas snickered, a small smile ghosting on his lips. Abby’s cheeks turned pink as she turned defensively to look out the window.

 

“In all honesty, lowkey princess, I bet it does because of that hair- I hardly take time on my hair.” Alex jumped in.

 

“That’s obvious,” He snarked in response. Abby turned slightly, feeling the defensiveness radiating off of both of them. She could tell a full-blown argument was in the process of brewing, just by the looks the two were sending to each other.

 

“Does anybody have any gum?” She asked suddenly, Lucas and Alex’s attention turning to her. Alex rolled her eyes at the girl, while Lucas dug around in his pockets for a moment, before pulling out a pack of spearmint gum.

 

“You don’t need any gum- only if it’s sugar free,” Evan said from the front seat, taking off down the highway, veering in and out of cars.

 

“Oh well, too bad I only have highly sugar filled gum,” Lucas taunted, Abby turning and glaring into the rear-view mirror. Lucas stuck a piece in his mouth, and started to chew tauntingly.

 

“I swear to god, I will rip that gum from your mouth and shove it up your nostril.” Abby threatened, only earning a laugh from Alex.

 

“Seriously, don’t give her sugar.” Alex shook her head, recalling memories of their middle and high school days when a simple piece of licorice would set Abby off into a sugar-crazed series of events, all of which she ended up majorly crashing after.

 

“I’ve gotten better, I swear!” Abby shouted, glaring at Alex who shrugged.

 

“Don’t come crying to me when you have a bad crash,” She mumbled, handing her blonde friend a stick of gum from her pocket.

~~~~~

“Abby come out of that pastel pink room of yours and join us for dinner-”  Alex banged on the door again, trying to get Abby out of her room.

 

Abby looked around her room once more, taking in the new decorations. She lined up only a fraction of her candles on a small bookshelf that Alex helped her mount to the wall. Her bed was pushed into the far right hand corner, underneath both of the windows. She had tucked white sheets under the mattress, it was just a matter of trying to get her comforter placed correctly.

 

“Abby- I will ruin your room next, Evan was crying and died a little inside because of how badly I ruined his room.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Abby sighed, standing from a small patch on the floor.

 

“Thank you-” She sighed exasperatedly, pulling the blonde out and bringing her to the table. Evan was in the kitchen cooking who knows what.

 

“It smells like wet dog out here-” Abby commented when she walked out, trying to retreat back into her room to her nice smelling candles. Alex grabbed her by the arm tightly, refusing to allow the smaller blonde to go back in.

 

“Excuse you, you don’t understand how good this will taste-” Evan said offendedly.

 

“I’m sure.” Abby droned, her eyes rolling slightly. There was a makeshift table set up in the middle of the open floor plan, mismatched chairs from each room lining up unevenly on both sides. A small flower pot was in the middle, a dying plant wilting pathetically. Abby visibly cringed at the sight.

 

“We’re not going to eat on this-” She stated, Evan turning and giving her a sharp glare.

 

“Excuse you, missy, but yes we are.” He snapped, making Abby furrow her eyebrows.

 

“Missy-?”

 

“Just go with it, before he throws his pan at you-” Alex muttered under her breath.

After another good ten minutes, Evan had lined dishes of god-knows-what on the table. Abby skeptically glanced at each one, but sat down anyways. Madison sat across from her with Amelia one one side and Lucas on the other. Noah and Evan sat on either ends of the table, while Alex sat on the right side of her.

 

“Can we eat yet-” Alex muttered under her breath, making Evan sigh loudly.

 

“You all are so ungrateful-”

 

“Save the speech for Independence day-” Abby interrupted loudly, making him glare at her in an offended way.

 

“You mean Fourth of July-” Noah asked.

 

“Does it look like I give a damn about the correct name?”

 

“Yes-”

 

“It’s called being hungry-” Alex muttered trying to change the topic before Abby started to throw things.

 

“ABBY I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A NICE MEAL-” Alex huffed, grabbing Abby's arms “I will tie you up gosh darn it-” She said, making Noah laugh loudly.

 

“Fine, eat. Be ungrateful-” Everybody tucked into the food before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Thank you, oh great Evan-” Alex said mockingly. Abby grabbed a small amount of food, and eating it slowly. She was a slow eater, a bad habit she picked up a while ago. She would take the smallest damn amounts and eat it slowly, then go back for another small portion. It drove Alex and the rest of the gang mad.

 

“Why wouldn’t you just get a larger portion?!” Amelia roared, looking at her incredulously.

 

“Or a smaller plate-” Evan added sourly, looking over all the dishes he would be stuck washing bitterly.

 

“Can’t we have a nice family meal-” Alex asked.

 

“No, not when people food shame me.” Abby remarked, staring down at her plate.

 

“Abby, you’re fine, just maybe listen to their advice, I mean, you wouldn’t want to be Evan, he has to wash dishes…”

 

“I guess.” Abby mumbled, taking a bite.

 

“Stop saying ‘I guess’ and do something, like you did with writing-” She said, trying to put it metaphorically

 

“Stop telling me what to do in life.” Abby bit back, her throat tighten and her eyes sting. She knew something like this would happen, something that she would be the cause of. Anything good she would feel like she would corrupt it somehow, and she felt herself starting to do that to whatever this was.

 

“I’m trying to say it metaphorically, but if you insist-” Alex bit her lower lip. She just wanted a nice evening, but Abby was making that extremely difficult at the moment.

 

“Thanks for the food Evan, but I’m just going to go to my room.” Abby mumbled, standing from her seat and turning from the table.

 

“You're welcome, go ahead-” He said, happy someone said thank you. As soon as Abby was through her doorway and her door was shut and locked, she collapsed on her small patch of floor, hugging the light pink comforter to her chest. It was dark outside, and the only light she had in her room at the moment was her flickering candle lights, but that was plenty. Their yellow glow filled the room dimly, making Abby calmer just by looking at them. She got up and cracked the window by her bed open, looking out and allowing the soft breeze to tickle her nose.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

After that, Alex wanted to do something where hopefully no drama happens because she really wants one happy family and no one is making that easy. She decides a movie or T.V. show they can binge would work.

 

Some magical way, she convinces the guys to watch Gilmore Girls, so she taps on Abby's door.

 

“Wanna watch Gilmore Girls-” She asked, waiting. There was a ruffle of bed sheets, before the door cracked open.

 

“Sure.” Abby responded quietly, closing the door behind her. Let Alex have this. She thought to herself. She had the corresponding feeling of dreadful guilt fill her, making an anxious bubble grow in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Popcorn? Coffee? Candy?” She asked, pointing to the kitchen. The guys seeming to having a swell time in the living room by themselves. “Can you keep it down?” She yelled at the guys.

 

“Coffee, please.” Abby stated

 

“Done-” She said, handing her a premade cup of coffee. Abby accepted the mug, carefully wrapping her hands around the hot, tall travel mug. She smiled into the mug, taking a sip before walking over to the weird living space placed in the corner. A couch that Alex had bought was pushed in an awkward angle, a loveseat positioned toward the TV that had been placed on a whole bunch of boxes. It looked like Alex planned for Abby to come out, by the eager look she had on her face.

 

“Alright everyone shut up. Where should we start-” Alex asked the three other females.

 

“I’ll take the floor!” Ameila shouted, diving down in front of the TV with a collection of blankets and pillows.

 

“I can sit on boxes-” Alex said.

 

“You’re not going to sit on boxes-” Abby argued.

 

“Then where else would I sit, your taking the goddamn loveseat because you need a soft place where you can have blankets and pillows-”

 

“On the other bountiful amounts of furniture that we have-”

 

“So the boxes-” Abby gave up with trying to reason with her.

 

“What episode of Gilmore Girls should we start with-” She asked. Abby grinned when the Netflix title screen came up.

 

“Who’s account are we using anyways,” Abby asked, stealing some of Amelia's blankets before collapsing on to the loveseat.

 

“Mine,” Alex replied. “I’ve seen all of it so we can start from wherever.”

 

“Just hurry up-” Lucas said impatiently

 

“Oy with the poodle?” Abby suggested, holding her coffee mug to her lips while looking at Alex. She gave a nod of approval, before smashing some buttons into the remote.

 

“Oy with the poodle?” Lucas raised an eyebrow, very confusedly.

 

“Do not question Gilmore Girls episode names, ever.” Abby remarked, her eyes narrowing at him in the darkness.

 

“Don’t even bother asking.” Noah mumbled to him,

 

“But it’s Oy with the poodle-” He started, concern in his voice.

 

“Which is why you should know the place this holds in all Gilmore Girls fans’ hearts.” 

 

“Just watch, you’ll love it.” Madison said, waving her hand as the video started to play.

 

“Shut up you hoes.” Abby snarled at Lucas and Noah, who both looked at her in surprise.

 

“Somebody’s on their-” Lucas started with a cheeky grin.

 

“I swear to god if you say period I’ll throw a brick at you-”

 

“Horse. I was going to say horse.”

 

“Because that makes sense-”

 

“SHUT UP,” Alex interrupted, glaring at all of them. Abby shrunk back into her seat, but kept quietly sipping her coffee. She glared at the mug when she saw it was empty.

 

“If you’re out on the road~" Abby started to sing along to the theme song with Alex, both of them ending up belting out the song in a duet fashion. Everybody looked at them with wide eyes or a hysterical grin, Noah looking like a retarded walrus when he laughed.

 

“What-” Alex muttered, glaring at Noah.

 

“That song will forever be my favorite thing on this planet.” Abby declared, leaning over to one side of the loveseat, her legs covering the other side.

 

“True-” Alex replied, her grin returning to her face. She looked back at the guys. The guys all looked at each other, besides Lucas who was still dazed by the fact Abby liked a white-girl show. Noah leaned all the way out on one side, his entire body taking up two couch cushions. The other two were adopted by Lucas and Evan.

 

“Exactly…” Abby muttered, spreading her hands over her head like a rainbow. “It’s magical~” Lucas cracked a grin at her, his eyes scanning over her face. Abby felt herself burn red, and averted her gaze.

 

“Jerk-”

“Bitch-”

 

“It’s not the end of the world if you don’t get to sit in the front and center.” Noah teased  

 

“Oh hush-” Alex said, “This is the best part! Oy with the poodles already!” She chirped along with Rory and Lorelai.

 

“Damnit!” Abby cursed, staring at the TV with a glare. “Why do you do make me miss these things-”

 

“Ha, you didn’t pay attention-” Alex teased, her grin spreading.

 

“Excuse me for getting insulted.” Abby remarked sarcastically 

 

“You could’ve sat on the floor!” Abby shot back,  making Alex roll her eyes.He perched himself on the couch, leaning back into the dull grey material. The rest of the show was filled with awkward tension between  Abby and Lucas, making the whole room feel claustrophobic to her.

 

“Another episode?” Abby quipped when the episode was over. Alex looked back to the guys, Evan deep in sleep and slumping on Lucas’s left shoulder. Noah leaned against his right shoulder, drool slipping out of his mouth and onto the dark red material of Lucas’s shirt. He made a face, and looked utterly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Abby snickered lightly  

 

“What’s so funny?” He asked furrowing his eyebrows. Abby's eyes darted to his for a moment, before looking back to the three on the couch.

 

“Romeo and Juliet decided to add another person to the mix.” Alex snickered from a box in front of the TV. Abby watched her eyes trace over Noah, before Alex looked down once again. Abby smirked from her seat on the couch, but didn’t say anything.

Although Abby had gotten pissed during dinner, she was too embarrassed to apologize. She wanted to, badly, but there was the lingering possibility that Alex would retaliate in a bitchy way. Abby frowned to herself in the darkness, Alex putting some old christmas movie in the dvd player.

“Uhm, Alex-”

 

“Yeah?"

“I, uh- I’m sorry. Y’know, for being a bag of dog shit to you.” Abby muttered. Alex's  grin faltered, before she regained her usual look.

 

“It’s fine, really.” She responded, flashing a smile in Abby direction. The blonde girl returned a tight lipped grin, before sighing silently. At least she took it well, She thought, playing with her fingers awkwardly. A burning feeling filled her, a feeling of being watched.  He must have dozed off… She thought. But the feeling remained. She turned her head toward the couch, where Kayvon was now trying to spoon Lucas. Lucas, however, had his eyes trained on Abby. He looked down when she made eye contact, making her face flush.

Madison stared at the both of them from the corner of her eye, but didn’t say a word. Abby knew how much she liked him, so she wouldn’t do anything to ruin Madison's chances. Madison hoped not. Her short blonde friend had the hots for Christopher, a guy she knew, back in Middle and High School, so she could only hope Abby still had those feelings for someone else  

 

Noah's eyes shot open, and he observed the position he was in: practically sitting in Lucas’s lap.

 

“Dude, did you try to rape me while I was sleeping?” Noah asked loudly, making everybody look at him.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t contain my feelings anymore-” Lucas scoffed.

 

“You could’ve made a move on Evan, he has more womanly qualities than I do.”

 

“What makes you think I want a woman-”

 

“The fact that I found your stash of p-”

 

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT."

 

“Wait, you have a stash of p-” Alex asked questioningly

 

“NO I DON’T STOP SAY-”

 

“But you do,” Noah pressed with a grin. “I saw it with m-”

 

“STOP PLEASE NOAH I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW WE’RE FRIENDS AT THIS POINT-”

 

“Well- Shit-” Alex said her grin returning to her face. “Next episode?” She asked Abby, who nodded vigorously at her.

 

“I am curious about your p-” Abby started.

 

“I DON’T HAVE ANY-”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old and I would love good feedback~!
> 
> Also, I have a thing going where you can vote on ships, so if you have two characters you really like together, you can tell me and I might consider dedicating a chapter to one if it gets popular enough.


End file.
